¿De nuevo tengo que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad?
by navel20
Summary: Únicos protagonistas Castle y Beckett. Escena tras leer Beckett el libro que escribió Castle, Storm Front. Se hace referencia a lo que está escrito dentro del libro, quien no lo haya leído aún y vaya a hacerlo puede contener Spoilers, aunque no arruino el final.
1. Capítulo 1

—_Hogar, dulce hogar_—. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, y qué ganas tenía de verla a ella.

A medianoche. No, a media madrugada se había despertado con el sentimiento que algo no estaba en su sitio, algo andaba mal, estiró el brazo a su derecha y recordó que no era algo, era alguien quien no estaba en su sitio. Kate se había quedado en comisaría. Un caso difícil.

Se estiró, se desperezó, dio media vuelta pero el brazo siguió buscando un pequeño roce con ella, ese pequeño contacto era el que le decía que todo iba bien y podría volverse a dormir. No lo encontró, dio otra media vuelta y bufó sabiendo que iba a pasar justo lo contrario de lo que pretendía. Ahora ya no había remedio, abrió los ojos, se tumbó boca arriba y con un pequeño esfuerzo se levantó.

Se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué podía asaltar de la nevera. Alargó la mano para abrirla y se encontró con la mano estirada, con la intención de abrir la puerta de la nevera y sosteniendo el móvil con el pulgar apretándolo contra la palma. —_¿Cuándo coño he cogido el móvil?—_ Pensó un par de segundos mientras sentía la ráfaga de frescor salir por la ranura de la puerta.

—_Ah, sí—_. Al salir del dormitorio había pasado por el despacho camino de la cocina, el móvil estaba sobre la esquina de la mesa así que lo agarró inconscientemente. —_Nada_— Nada que le gustase de la nevera, no es que la _Garbure de Bearn_ le hiciese ascos, pero esperando la noche anterior que Kate llegase del trabajo ya con el caso cerrado había decidido sorprenderla con una pequeña exquisitez francesa, acompañada por supuesto con un caldo _Beaujolais Blanc_, nada como una delicia francesa para el paladar acompañada con el fermento de la Chardonnay y Aligoté para mitigar rápidamente la peor parte del trabajo de Kate.

Ya cerca de las nueve lo llamó avisando que habían nuevas pistas, éstas parecían que eran las definitivas para cerrar el maldito caso que llevaban tras él durante más de 8 días. Así que él sació su hambre y guardó la ración de Kate para el próximo que abriese la nevera y le apeteciese.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera y abrió la del congelador, miró el interior sin decidirse a coger lo único comestible que podría engullir de ese sitio en ese momento. —_Helado_— sacó la tarrina y la dejó a la otra parte del mostrador.

Se quedó parado, de pie, mirando hipnotizado la tarrina de helado sin saber qué hacer durante unos segundos, intentando poner en funcionamiento sus neuronas e intentar dilucidar cuál era el siguiente paso que había que dar a esa tarea tan complicada. Dio un suspiro repentino y fue como si hubiera descifrado además un gran acertijo —_eso, cuchara_— así pues, giró la cabeza mirando los cajones, sin decidirse por cual era el que contenía las cucharas. Se fijó que encima de la encimera estaba el escurridor de cubiertos, y dentro había una herramienta que tenía idéntica forma al objeto que tenía en mente. Así que alargó el brazo agarró la cuchara y como si al fin su cuerpo ya supiese lo que debía hacer desplazó el taburete para poderse sentar.

Se sentó, dejó la cuchara a un lado y fue a abrir la tarrina cuando vio que aún tenía en la mano el teléfono móvil. Abrió la tarrina y con una media sonrisa pulsó el primero de sus números favoritos. Al tercer tono se abrió la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto?

\- ¿Te molesto mucho?

\- No. ¿Qué haces levantado?

\- Te echo de menos.

Oyó un suspiro por el auricular, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo ahora o te tomas un descanso conmigo?

\- Me apetece un descanso, ¿quieres un café?

\- Yo estoy con helado, el café me desvelará todavía más.

\- Yo me haré ese café, ¿de qué es el helado?

\- Vainilla.

\- Hmmm. Delicioso.

\- Sí, está delicioso, y en tus labios todavía sería más delicioso.

\- Castle.

\- Ooo... hmmm, ahí, en ese hueco que se forma bajo en el cuello en la unión de las clavículas.

\- Castle, para.

\- ¿Acaso tienes el altavoz puesto?

\- No. Pero sabes

\- Pero sé —la interrumpió— que mientras trabajamos nada que recuerde a sexo.

\- Aquí la única que está trabajando soy yo, y, no es la razón. Pero sabes —recalcó para indicar que volvía a decir la frase que había cortado—que no deberías incitarme si luego no vamos a poder ir más lejos, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero tenerte aquí.

\- Yo también.

\- Eso lo soluciono rápido. Me cambio de rop…

\- No, ayer dijiste que tienes reunión mañana… esta mañana… en unas horas, y este caso podemos resolverlo sin ti, hemos dado la orden de detención y los chicos y yo estamos esperando a que lo traigan de Long Island.

\- ¿Te veré por la mañana?

\- No creo, te vas temprano y aunque ya hayan hecho la detención allá me quedan al menos 3 horas aquí. Descansa y mañana nos vemos.

\- Con un helado.

\- O un café.

\- ¿Ya te has echado la leche?

\- Nop, iba a eso. Se está terminando de calentar.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

\- No voy a hacer ninguna escena aquí ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí, lo sé. En otro momento haremos video-llamada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- ¿Podrías hacer la forma de un corazón con la leche?

\- Castle, no tienes remedio.

\- ¿No estamos haciendo un descanso juntos? Pues como si yo te preparase el café.

\- Espera un momento, no sé hacer bien estas filigranas.

\- Espero.

Durante unos segundos no se oye nada por los auriculares hasta que se oye la risa de Beckett por el auricular de Castle.

\- Ya he esperado ¿y bien? ¿Tienes tu corazón?

\- Tengo mi corazón aunque no en el café, ja, ja, ja.

\- ¿Tan mal te ha salido el dibujo?

\- Más o menos. No del todo mal, puesto que se parece a otra cosa.

-¿Y es?

\- Los chicos me están haciendo señas, parece que el caso avanza. Te dejo.

\- Espera, haz una foto al café, quiero ver qué te ha salido.

\- Ja, ja. Mejor no.

\- Pues dímelo.

\- Ha salido… algo que te encanta que te lama con un poco de helado de vainilla. —Sin darle tiempo a contestar acabó la conversación—Te quiero.

\- ¿Y eres tú la que se queja de dejar las cosas a medias? —habló al auricular, pero le pareció y enseguida comprobó por el color de la pantalla que ella ya no escuchaba.

Dejó el móvil a un lado, se llenó otra cucharada más de helado de vainilla y se quedó observándola, miró hacia abajo sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar —_Ya ni helado se puede comer uno tranquilamente_— se levantó volvió a dejar la tarrina en su sitio y relamiendo la cuchara se fue al dormitorio con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. Capítulo 2

—_Hogar, dulce hogar_—. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, y qué ganas tenía de verla a ella.

Había sido una mañana mala, no complicada, pero de las que no quieres repetir en tiempo.

A primera hora había tocado "reunión de números" tal como solía llamarlas:

* Números de renovación de contrato y renegociación de estipendios.

* Números estadísticos de las ventas realizadas en el primer fin de semana de lanzamiento y números estadísticos a realizar para la previsión de ventas para las semanas siguientes.

* Números para acordar la cantidad de eventos y firmas para hacer la promoción.

* Números para que la promoción no fuese excesiva y se comiese todo el presupuesto antes de hora.

* Números con la previsión de libros que tenía que escribir —_Al menos dos, el que tengo en mente y otro para acabar la saga_— Claro que la excepción fue cuando de improviso mató a su personaje que lo había encumbrado a la lista de los 10 libros más vendidos del New York Times. Como compensación comenzó la saga de Nikki Heat y ceder a alguno de los privilegios que había adquirido. ¿Qué más daba?, si había podido encumbrarse con un personaje también podía hacerlo con otro.

* Números que tanto odiaba y que aún le costaba entender por qué tenía que ir a esas reuniones. Tenía personal para lidiar con todo eso. Pero de vez en cuando, aunque fuese una vez al año era obligado estar presente.

* Números.

De paso prodigaba las suficientes zalamerías a los parásitos carroñeros que vivían de su talento llevándose un valioso porcentaje de los beneficios. Visto de otro modo, ahora él también se alimentaba de esos parásitos los cuales prodigaban idénticas zalamerías para con él. Ya era famoso y sobretodo con éxito, no como cuando empezó. Ahora era capaz de exigir más; más patrocinios, más compensaciones, más caprichos, más licencias, más facilidades, más ventajas y más porcentajes, para qué negarlo. En fin, todo era parte del mismo entramado literario donde los auténticos asesinatos se cometían con las grafías de las hojas en blanco, aunque por otro lado también existían espadas en alto sobre la mesa de negociaciones, tan afiladas como el corte de una hoja de papel.

Esperaba que después de la primera y última toma de contacto no fuese necesaria más su presencia, pensaba dejar ya a Gina, Paula y sus colaboradores con todo lo que restaba, para eso les pagaba. Él sólo necesitaba que le informasen de la fecha de entrega de la próxima novela y que el balance de gastos estuviese en positivo.

En lo único que más o menos se implicaba era en algunas de las promociones. Podía pactar con Paula hacerlas coincidir con alguna fiesta o evento en que lo invitaban y así "casualmente" comentar al periodista de turno que no se olvidase de mencionarlo en el artículo que publicase —_Hola, buenas noches… sí estoy feliz de estar aquí, es un gran placer ser invitado y encontrarme en este lugar tan especial… ¡Heiii, cuánto tiempo!... sí, como iba diciendo, es especial estar aquí como también es especial ver a todas estas personas que nos rodean y que se han pasado horas esperando a que nosotros llegásemos. Ya que no puedo invitarles a entrar, si fuera el anfitrión sería otra cosa ja, ja, ja, ja. Lo que sí puedo hacer por ellos es que si quieren conocer al auténtico Richard Castle en persona, ser unos de los primeros en tener mi libro y firmárselo con mucho gusto, hablar conmigo, tenerme al alcance de la mano tal como estás tú y corroborar en quién está basado el personaje de Derrick Storm pueden acudir a… ¡ups! Ja, ja, ja no puedo decirlo aquí, pero desde luego es fácil encontrar el sitio…Sí, claro. Sé que gracias a ellos tengo un nivel de vida desahogado y por eso hago donaciones de mis beneficios a causas solidarias, me gusta devolver a la comunidad una parte de sus esfuerzos que gastan invirtiendo en mis novelas_—.

"Descanso de media hora" dijo una voz cansada —_¡Ahhhh. Al fin!_— se levantó como si le quemase el asiento y salió disparado de la sala de reuniones. Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, como era costumbre, sacó el móvil y lo cambió a estado normal y comprobar si había recibido alguna llamada.

En efecto, tenía 2 llamadas de Kate, la última de tan sólo 15 minutos, se imaginaba que era avisándole que ya había salido de comisaría, o que le habían dado otro caso y tenía que volver a doblar turno —_Nah, imposible_—.

\- Beckett— escuchó por respuesta a través del móvil.

\- ¿Es usted la detective Beckett de la policía de Nueva York?

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de oír de nuevo una respuesta.

\- Exacto. Soy yo.

\- Quisiera denunciar un delito.

Tuvo que volver a esperar unos segundos antes de que ella respondiese.

\- Ajá. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Mi mujer, mejor dicho, mi futura esposa no la veo desde hace horas.

\- Ahh, ¿Horas? Lo siento pero como mínimo tiene que pasar 24 horas hasta poder denunciar el delito, si es que llega a ser delito porque quizás haya decidido fugarse, por lo tanto no sería delito.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y aparte de no verla ¿ha tenido algún contacto con ella? ¿Cuándo fue que tuvo el último contacto con ella?

\- Hmmm, interesante pregunta. Lo último es que hablé por teléfono con ella.

\- ¿Hace mucho?

\- Veamos, yo diría que hace unas horas y parecía todo normal. Sin embargo hace poco, diría que hace nada, como si acabara de hablar con ella hace 1 minuto, es más como si estuviese hablando ahora mismo con ella me contesta al móvil pero me trata como si fuera un extraño, ni siquiera un "¡hola cariño!" ni nada similar.

\- Ya veo, parece chocante.

\- Sí, como si alguien la hubiera abducido y la cambia por otra persona de idéntica voz.

\- Quizás haya una explicación más sencilla.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Que vaya a una cita para desconectar después de un duro día de trabajo y se ha descuidado en mirar quién la llamaba realmente.

\- Eso no suena muy bien teniendo en cuenta que se trata de mi futura esposa.

\- Sólo era una posibilidad, pueden haber más alternativas.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Por ejemplo, que está conduciendo y no ha visto quién la llamaba, sólo ha descolgado y ha contestado como si la llamasen del trabajo.

\- Ahhh. Pues si es así debería tener cuidado, podrían sancionarla por hablar con el móvil y conducir.

\- No creo, tiene esa situación bajo control.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ahora mismo está atendiendo una llamada de emergencia y un compañero de trabajo no la sancionaría por atender a su deber.

\- Huh, buena justificación.

\- ¿Eso es todo caballero?

\- Hay una cosa que me ha dejado intrigado.

\- Dígame.

\- Eso que tiene una cita después de un duro día de trabajo.

\- Ahh… Sencillo. Ella ha tenido un día, posiblemente una semana de trabajo complicado y ahora que está resuelto todo quiere desconectarse de este mundo y dejar que ese hombre la transporte a su mundo imaginario.

\- Vaya, pues yo podría hacer eso ¿realmente necesita a otro hombre?

\- Necesitar… no sé, pero le ha sido fiel desde hace años. Yo diría que incluso antes de conocerle a usted y es alguien del que no quiere desprenderse todavía. Le tiene mucho cariño.

\- Entonces podría decir que me engaña con otro, pero estoy seguro que es imposible que sea mejor que yo. Ni más guapo que yo.

\- ¿Seguro que usted es tan bueno? quizás sí puede ser algo mejor que usted, sólo un poquito mejor. Al parecer el tipo debe ser alto, de espadas anchas, con un cuerpo bien tonificado, con un pecho tan musculado y duro que parece un muro de ladrillos, inteligente, bastante guasón aunque con un sentido de la honradez y patriotismo intenso, que sabe lo que las mujeres quieren, en especial en el sexo, guapo, más bien hermoso pero de una forma masculina, nada de aniñado, apuesto pero de una manera ruda.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que tengo mal las cosas si tengo que competir contra ese tipo. Seguro que no es para tanto y que sólo es ella la que se lo imagina así.

\- En eso te equivocas.

\- ¿Qué me equivoco?

\- Así no es como yo lo… así no es como ella lo describe. Así se describe él mismo.

\- ¡No me digas! ¿Todo eso junto? Parece que peca de autosuficiencia.

\- Yo diría que peca de egocentrismo.

\- Es posible que un poco. Pero quizá lo preocupante es que a ella le guste.

\- Es posible que un poco.

\- Si supiera el nombre o el apellido de este tipo lo mataba.

\- ¿Cómo lo mataría?

\- Le metía una bala entre ceja y ceja. Tendría que ver esparcidos sus sesos por el suelo para asegurarme que el tiro ha sido mortal.

\- ¿Está realizando una confesión? Soy agente de la ley.

\- Puess…

\- Conozco de un caso que el tipo era igual que el que he descrito y que además fue asesinado del mismo método que describe. ¿Debo detenerle por asesinato? Quizás usted quiera perpetrar otro.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo ese muerto?

\- Hmmm, déjeme pensar… Storm, Derrick Storm.

-¿Y eso es lo último que sabes del tipo? ¿Que está muerto y enterrado?

\- La verdad es que se le dio por muerto una temporada pero luego resulta que resucitó, todo había sido un artificio.

\- Entonces sin asesinato no se puede culpar a nadie de homicidio. Y si ese tipo sigue vivo quizás sea con el que mi mujer, digo… mi pareja, se está viendo.

\- Es probable.

\- Yo diría que es él.

\- Si estás tan seguro entonces es él.

\- Lo sabía. Lo peor de todo es que ella va a tener una cita con él y no conmigo. Y a saber qué va a hacer con él.

\- Creo que tengo una idea, igual podría decirte lo que imagino que haría en este caso.

\- Dime.

\- Primero dejaría el coche, después se iría directa a casa, mientras sube en el ascensor seguro que se va desabrochando los zapatos pues ya no aguanta más los tacones que lleva, ya que después de casi una semana, tiene ganas de quitárselos.

\- ¿Qué más haría?

\- Una vez dentro de casa se iría directa a la nevera pues no hay nada menos romántico que tener una cita y a mitad de la velada que a ella le suenen las tripas.

\- No es romántico pero es enternecedor.

\- ¿Enternecedor? Por favor.

\- Ya discutiremos eso luego, ¿qué más haría ella?

\- Me había quedado…. ¡Ah! sí, que iría a la nevera a explorar lo que podría encontrar.

\- Encontrará una _Garbure de Bearn._ Fría pero la puede calentar en el microondas.

\- ¿Eso qué es?

\- Pues… básicamente una sopa de col con verduras y queso. Puedo jurarle que está riquísima.

\- Pues que la llamen Sopa de col con verduras, ja, ja. Sabes que con algo normal me conformo después de un caso. Una hamburguesa, comida del carrito, chino, si estoy en las últimas incluso pizza congelada porque lo único que quiero hacer es irme a dormir.

\- Después de tanto trabajo te mereces algo más que un trozo de pizza recalentada en el horno

\- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de recalentar en el horno?

\- Oh Dios, ¿Qué dices?

\- Que alguna vez. Muy, muy pocas veces cuando llegaba del trabajo y lo único que quería era dormir, me quitaba los tacones y he llegado a dar dos bocados directamente de un trozo de pizza congelada que andaba suelta por ahí. De camino al cuarto me quitaba la ropa y a dormir. Me daba igual dejar todo como en una leonera ¿Nunca has hecho algo parecido?

\- No.

\- Vamos, confiesa ¿No hubo ningún día de los que vinieras de una fiesta de esas tuyas que se alargó más de la cuenta con mucha bebida pero poca comida? Llegar a casa completamente… pastoso y ni saber cómo has podido traspasar la puerta. Ir directamente a la nevera, abrir el congelador, coger lo primero que tuvieses a mano, cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que vas a hacer y dar unos bocados a la pizza, a unas croquetas, a un rollito de primavera, a… yo qué sé. Y de ahí directo a la cama a dormir, sin desvestirte ni nada.

\- Más bien al sillón, quedaba más cerca.

\- ¡Ja! Lo sabía.

\- ¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar la escena?

\- Lo siento. Ja, ja, ja. Pero como hay una estupenda _Garbua dabán._

\- _Garbure de Bearn._

\- Como sea. Me zamparé ese manjar pensando en ti.

\- Mucho mejor. ¿Y después qué harás? Esto… ¿qué crees que hará mi prometida?

\- Hmmm. Quieres seguir el juego. Pues… después, con los zapatos en mano y sabiendo que se va a encontrar a solas en casa con este personaje tan apuesto se irá directamente al dormitorio. Pero; como no se encuentra tan, tan cansada primero pasarán un rato los dos a solas en el baño.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Siii. Imagínatelo. Agua caliente, espuma relajante, encender unas velas, llenar una buena copa de vino tinto de ese que tú sabes descorchar tan bien a tu prometida.

\- Vaya… ¿Y se meterá en el agua con él?

\- Primero tiene que llenar la bañera. Dejar que el agua corra.

\- Que corra.

\- Sí, que corra ¿Te parece mal? Y que salga tan caliente como pueda aguantar pues tiene idea de pasar varias horas a solas. Ir encendiendo las velas, una a una. Una aromática, otras cerca de donde va a apoyar la cabeza. Otras tres flotando en un pequeño plato. Y así…

\- ¿Y así?

\- Y así ir llenando poco a poco de luz el baño.

\- Creo que ya puedo oler esas velas

\- Y… ¿Puedes imaginar cómo ella se va quitando la ropa poco a poco? Primero la camisa, luego desabrocharse uno a uno los botones del pantalón, lentamente, casi recreándose en cada uno de ellos pues cada pieza de ropa la oprime tanto como si fuera una coraza después de tanto trabajo. Se sienta al borde de la cama dando un sorbo a esa copa, estirando y encogiendo los dedos de los pies.

\- Oh, sí. Los pies.

\- Se desliza los pantalones mientras da un vistazo a su alrededor para ver dónde está su cita. Entonces vuelve al baño con él y decide que espere un poco más, sólo hasta que haya suficiente agua y deja la copa de vino.

\- ¿Y dices que no lleva ropa encima?

\- Sólo la ropa interior. Unas braguitas tipo culote y un sujetador a juego.

\- Sííííí, soy capaz de imaginármela.

\- Pero lo mejor es que se va quitando la ropa interior de camino a la habitación dejándola sin importar dónde la tira por el suelo.

\- Y… ¿por qué vuelve a salir?

\- Pues… para apagar las luces del dormitorio y quedarse sólo con las del baño. Creando un ambiente perfecto para perderse durante varias horas con su cita.

\- Su cita. –Dijo algo desilusionado.

\- Exactamente.

\- Pues en lugar de con él, preferiría que me lo pidiese a mí.

\- Hmmm, no sé. Seguro que son unas horas especiales para ella, si le ha sido fiel tanto tiempo, es difícil cambiar de costumbres.

\- Pero se pueden añadir otras costumbres. ¿No?

\- Quizá, ¿has pensado alguna vez en formar un trío?

\- ¿Un trío?

\- Usted, masajeándole la espalda a su prometida, ella sorbiendo vino y dándole a usted otro sorbo.

\- ¿De su misma copa?

\- O de su misma boca.

\- Sería perfecto. Pero me preocupa esa tercera persona.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por él. Sería perfecto. Él podría dirigir.

\- ¿Dirigir?

\- Sí, así usted podría hacer con su prometida lo que el libro dijese, perdón lo que él dijese.

\- ¿En serio? Ahora no soy yo el que fantasea.

\- A veces describe las cosas con sumo detalle. Me ha llegado a decir "yacer desnudos, con las sábanas caídas a los pies de la cama, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran un sinuoso camino a través de las costillas, el estómago y las piernas"

\- Parece que el tipo sabe lo que se hace, pero un poco blando ¿no crees?

\- Eso es después de haber sometido a los vecinos a tales bramidos que parecía un capítulo de procreación de Planeta Animal.

\- Primero como un animal y para luego pasar a arrumacos.

\- Que parece un animal. Hacer eso de vez en cuando es excitante ¿no crees?

"RIIICHHAAARRRRDDDD" se oyó por el fondo.

\- Arrrghhh, fin del descanso inspectora.

\- Piense que en unas horas podré tomarle declaración en persona.

\- Eso es un buen incentivo.

\- ¿Y sabes cual es otro incentivo?

\- Estoy ansioso.

\- Saber que ahora mismo estoy en el ascensor empezando a quitarme los zapatos.

\- Hmmmm, me parece que en esta parte de la reunión no voy a prestar atención. ¿Me esperarás?

\- Tal vez, si no he podido mantener los ojos abiertos, despiértame.


	3. Capítulo 3(1)

—_Hogar, dulce hogar_—. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, y qué ganas tenía de verla a ella.

Desde la última vez que había hablado con ella por teléfono habían pasado otras tres horas o incluso algo más. Dudaba si la encontraría dentro del baño, en la cama durmiendo —_que esté desnuda_— deseó a media voz; o esperándolo despierta ya fuese en el sofá de su despacho, en la cocina o en el sillón viendo la televisión.

Con un simple vistazo supo que no estaba en el sillón viendo la tele. Se acercó a la cocina y miró por allí, era obvio que no estaba pero se dio cuenta que el lavavajillas no estaba vacío, tal como él se lo dejó horas antes. Estaba parcialmente lleno, así que tal como había descrito ella, había buscado algo con que saciar el hambre y platos y cubiertos estaban ahora dentro de la máquina.

Si eso era cierto, la esperanza de encontrársela en la bañera aumentaba y las ganas de estar con ella aún más.

De camino del comedor al dormitorio ya pensaba en qué manera podría empezar o seguir con sus travesuras sexuales. "Despiértame" le había dicho. No necesitaba de ningún manual para saber que esta vez significaba un "Yo también quiero que me hagas el amor en cuanto llegues a casa".

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada. Giró la manivela despacio intentando no hacer ruido. Asomó la cabeza buscando la cama y vio que estaba perfectamente lisa, no estaba ahí. Así que dio unos pasos hacia dentro.

—_Ja. Ja, ja_ — rió en cuanto vio que efectivamente por el suelo había un rastro de ropa interior. — _¿Lo has hecho adrede o sin querer evitarlo?_— tarareó mientras recogía parte de la lencería y la levantaba contra la tenue contraluz que entraba desde la puerta comprobando que podía ver a través de ella. Esperó unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta.

A un par de pasos de distancia se encontraba la otra prenda del conjunto, volvió a agacharse para recogerla y las lanzó a los pies de la cama, una prenda cayó junto a su pantalón perfectamente plegado, sin embargo el sujetador no corrió tanta suerte, se enganchó en un dedo yendo a parar a sus pies. Dio un pequeño resoplido de contrariedad, se agachó a recogerlo pero en lugar de ir a dejarlo en el sitio se lo guardó en un bolsillo, ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

Bajó la mirada hasta el resquicio de la puerta del baño pero no podía ver si salía luz, así que abrió esta otra puerta esperando encontrarla. Lentamente. Una luz tenue hacía temblar las sombras, continuó abriéndola despacio, quería verla en plena lectura. Realmente era un acto muy íntimo de ella en que apenas le había dejado participar en contadas ocasiones. En cuanto lo veía dejaba de leer o se animaban a tomar un baño juntos o empezaban a hablar ya fuese del vino con que lo acompañaba o cualquier otra cosa. No es que la molestase o lo molestase, simplemente sucedía así.

Siguió abriendo sin hacer ruido y una bocanada de aromas, mezcla de jabón, velas perfumadas y sales de baño inundó su nariz, terminó de acomodar la vista y de nuevo no estaba allí. Tan sólo unas pocas candelas seguían encendidas en su curso hacia la extinción, la tina estaba vacía y aunque el olor era el de ella, lo importante es que no estaba ella.

Si él hubiera podido verse el gesto que hizo podría haber asegurado que era idéntico al de un pequeñuelo que por equivocación de San Nicolás abre por tercera vez un paquete que contiene el mismo regalo que ya ha encontrado dos veces más. La primera vez es feliz porque le ha regalado lo que quería. Por segunda vez, ya "no es tan guay" aunque se tiene la ventaja de tenerlo en dos sitios a la vez, pero el tercer paquete conteniendo el mismo regalo, "jooo, otra vez lo mismo, que quiero más cosas". Decepciona.

Si Kate no estaba en el salón, si no estaba en el dormitorio y no estaba en el baño —¿_despacho?_— así que se dirigió a la última puerta del dormitorio. Ésta estaba entreabierta, a hurtadillas volvió a espiar por el hueco que quedaba. Lo primero que vio fue su mesa, vacía. Giró un poco la vista hacia el sofá y ahora sí, pudo ver unos pies desnudos sobre unos cojines encima del asiento. Abrió despacio la puerta y se quedó en el marco de la puerta para observarla, al igual que hacía en comisaría. Desde su posición la veía de medio lado, estaba tumbada, envuelta en su albornoz, los pies en alto sobre unos cojines y con un libro entre manos, a pesar de la posición, aún podía ver su rostro.

Estaba concentrada, tenía ese gesto que conocía tan bien. Los labios algo apretados, el ceño un poco fruncido y por supuesto inmersa en la lectura, ajena a todo lo que sucediese alrededor. Desde luego, trabajar en una comisaría donde leer, atender a las pistas, estar concentrada mientras por el pasillo de al lado trasladan a un detenido gritando a pleno pulmón que era inocente había ayudado a tener la capacidad de alienarse de cualquier cosa que la rodease.

Igual que en comisaría. O quizá no tan igual. En medio de esa abstracción pudo ver que ascendían las comisuras de sus labios. En comisaría raramente pasaba pues los informes no contenían ningún chiste ni bufonada, eran demasiado aburridos y poco creativos, les faltaba el estilo literario que todavía, tanto ella, como Kevin o Javier se negaban a utilizar. A ella le hacía gracia algo de lo escrito. Se fijó en el libro para intentar adivinar el capítulo aproximado e intentar adivinar esa gracia pero nada, no podía distinguir si estaba al principio, en medio o al final.

Al final resultó que sí parecía como en comisaría. Terminó el párrafo y enseguida se giró hacia donde él estaba brindándole la mejor sonrisa que había visto en días. En cuanto se posicionaba dentro de su "radar" era imposible tomarla desprevenida.

Se acercó al sofá, se arrodilló y la besó. Intenso, cálido, tierno. —_Hmmmm, hueles muy bien_— ella atendió sus labios con el mismo interés "Tú también. No te he oído entrar".

¿Qué no lo había oído entrar? Já, ¿qué más daba? no le hacía falta ¿será posible que aún dijese eso? Enseguida se había dado cuenta cuándo se había acercado.

Se levantó de su lado y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Levantándole las piernas quitó los cojines para sustituirlos por él mismo, quedando sentado con las piernas de ella sobre su regazo. Lo inmediato fue el apoyar las manos sobre sus piernas y sintió en sus manos la loción corporal que solía ponerse después de una ducha. Significaba que no hacía mucho que había salido.

— _Tienes cara de cansada, ¿un masaje?_— La primera idea que llevaba era la de haberle quitado directamente libro y albornoz y terminar (aunque prolongándolo hasta cierto punto) con el juego que llevaban desde hacía unas horas. Sin embargo sí se la notaba cansada, era algo frustrante pero decidió esperar a que ella lo incitase, si ella realmente quería estar con él seguro que tomaba la iniciativa.

Pero eso no implicaba que dentro de un margen él pudiera fantasear y aprovecharse de la situación. ¿Tenia a mano los pies? Pues a disfrutar de los pies. No se consideraba un fetichista de esta parte de su cuerpo, aunque sí admitía ser un fetichista de todo su cuerpo. Siempre era agradable un masaje en los pies, tanto darlos como recibirlos. Así pues se puso manos a la obra. —_¿Te han dado algún día libre por el trabajo extra?_— Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la mirada perdida quizá a tres tabiques más allá de donde se encontraban, estaba disfrutando con el masaje. Así pues él iba a disfrutar con ella, aunque fuese de distinto modo. O quizás no tanto.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella tal como hubiera hecho con sus manos pero ahora era mano-pie, apretó fuerte a la vez que los flexionaba arriba y abajo. Hizo efecto, dejó caer el libro sobre ella y cerrando los ojos se recostó por completo, no estaba todo perdido. La planta de los pies es tan sensible o más que la palma de las manos, buscaría ciertos puntos.

Imágenes de otras ocasiones en el ático empezaron a venirle a la cabeza. Si las tuviese que describir ahora tendría que catalogarlas entre cine XXX y cine para fetichistas y eso lo excitó aún más. Rebuscando entre esas imágenes siguió con algo seguro: Buscó el hueso donde comienza el dedo gordo en la planta del pie, apretando bajó su pulgar justo debajo del hueso, un pelín hacia el centro de la planta y… ahora sí, apretar sin miedo. Fuerte, duro, sin friega, un punto de presión fijo. "Ohhwwwww" fue el único sonido por parte de ella.

Otro poco más, rodeó el pie con sus dos manos y las cerró con fuerza, como si quisiese juntar su dedo meñique con el grueso, ella seguía sin hablar pero fijándose en su mandíbula apretada sabía que debía continuar, otro gemido, y las manos de ella se cerraron sobre el cojín que estaba tumbada. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, las bocanadas eran intensas y unos sonidos guturales empezaron a salir.

Perfecto, luz verde. No sólo por sus quejidos, sino también por haberla visto retorcerse en el sofá, por levantar ligeramente la cabeza hacia el techo, por apretar un poco más los ojos, por sus arrugas en la frente a causa de esa mezcla de placer y dolor y en especial por su otro pie, curioso a la par que aventurero, buscando y creándose una abertura en la cremallera de los pantalones por donde colarse y devolver el majase. Él no se iba a quejar del masaje que recibía, conocía perfectamente que las habilidades de Kate eran extensas.

A los pocos segundos ella abrió los ojos mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado, invitándolo, incitándolo. Y no esperó más, se recostó sobre ella besándola de nuevo. Con los pantalones a medio abrir pero sintiéndose completamente apretado.

-Inspectora, tiene el albornoz húmedo. Puede enfermar si duerme con él.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Besándolo de nuevo – entonces estoy en serios problemas, no es lo único que tengo húmedo.

\- Eso hay que solucionarlo inmediatamente. ¿Qué tal si... – introduciendo la mano entre los dos para deshacer el nudo - … se quita el albornoz? Yo podría calentarla – besos – y cubrirla. – besos.

\- Espero que no tardes mucho. – Las manos llegaron a su piel.

\- Aquí, en el cuello – besos – aún está mojada, necesita calor.

\- Estoy ardiendo.

\- Veo que su cita no ha cumplido con sus expectativas, ¿qué pasó? ¿La trató como una niña?

\- Pues sí – dijo tajantemente.

Ante el repentino cambio de tono de voz de Kate levantó la vista. Su expresión era mucho más severa, parecía que toda esa excitación se había ido al carajo "_¿qué es lo que he dicho?_" pensó para sí mismo. En las últimas horas no había rehusado a jugar el papel de detective, incluso ella misma había puesto la excusa de una cita con un tercero, sabiendo que era el libro de Storm Front. Si ella había querido seguir el juego no entendía el cambio repentino. En ese libro Derrick Storm tenía una escena de sexo, si ella fantaseaba con él, o con sí mismo, es decir; era confuso, si fantaseaba con que Derrick era él, tenía en esas páginas material con que fantasear de primera mano. Es más ya lo había leído y se lo había propuesto en la llamada del descanso de la reunión, la parte en que Derrick y Xi Bang someten a los vecinos a un capítulo en vivo de Planeta Animal.

Intentó no hacer caso y seguir el juego.

\- Las expectativas con una persona en carne y hueso son muuucho mayores… y muuuuucho menores en cualquier cosa que leas sobre ellas.

\- Eso no hace falta que lo jures – _"¿pero qué #!&amp;% \ he dicho para que se enfade todavía más?, mujeres y su dichoso manual. El de Kate parece que venga en otro idioma."_

\- ¿Qué pasa Kate? Creía que iba bien.

\- Y lo iba hasta que abriste la bocaza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Metió la pierna entre los dos y empujó a Castle contra la otra parte del sofá. El juego se acabó de súbito. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerse, ella se cerró el albornoz y alcanzando el libro se lo arrojó sin importar que le diera directamente en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué mi cita… que Derrick…? Mierda. ¡Eres tú el que me ve como una niña! ¿Así es como me ves?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te suena el nombre de Katya Beckescu?

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

\- ¿Te suena?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Que con los libros de Nikki fantasearas conmigo, o te inspiraras o… de acuerdo. Es un nombre inventado, un personaje inventado. Si se acerca o se va de la realidad no importa demasiado. Al menos ya no me importa demasiado. Pero en este libro has puesto mi nombre. Ya no es un personaje inventado, esa soy yo al cien por cien. Cierto que es mi nombre como si fuera un nombre rumano pero en esencia esa soy yo, nada de inventos. ¿Me equivoco?

Hubo un pequeño silencio

\- No te equivocas. – Confirmó.

\- ¿Puedes leerme lo que has escrito de Katia?

\- Kate, por favor. No te veo como una niña, sólo que en ese momento cuando escribí…

\- Capítulo 3 – lo cortó – lo encontrarás fácilmente, verás una nota apegada. Lee en voz alta.

Castle iba a protestar pero aceptó su orden, así que buscó el capítulo 3, en el encabezado efectivamente había una nota adhesiva pegada con un "Katia Beckescu" escrita en ella. Cuando escribió aquella parte se imaginó que acabaría hablando con Kate de eso, pero no desde luego en esa situación.

\- Son los ojos los que te atrapan. Derrick Storm sabía esto por experiencia. – Comenzó a leer desde el principio.

Puedes decirte a ti mismo que sólo son niños normales. Puedes decirte a ti mismo que todo les va a salir bien. Puedes decirte a ti mismo que quizá ellos no lo han tenido demasiado mal.

Pero los ojos. Oh, los ojos. Grandes, oscuros y brillantes. Llenos de esperanzas y sufrimiento. Qué historias cuentan. Qué súplicas hacen: Por favor, ayúdame; por favor, llévame a casa; por favor, por favor, dame un abrazo, sólo un pequeño abrazo, y yo seré tuyo para siempre.

Castle levantó la vista hacia ella y abrió la boca para decir algo,

\- No digas nada y sigue leyendo, toda la parte de la niña – Bajó la vista a las páginas y obedeció.

\- Se volvió para mirar a una niña, no más de cinco años, sosteniendo un trapo hecho jirones que alguna vez pudo haber sido un osito de peluche, muchos años y muchos niños atrás. Ella llevaba ropa un poco deshilachada por el costado. Tenía el pelo castaño y un rostro serio, el cual era un poco triste para cualquier niño de esa edad.

"Hola, mi nombre es Derrick", se presentó en un rumano fluido y natural. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Katya", respondió ella. "Katya Beckescu."

"Encantado de conocerte."

"Estoy aquí porque mi mamá está muerta", dijo Katya, con el modo habitual con que los niños comparten todas las noticias, buenas o malas.

"Lamento escuchar eso," contestó Storm. "¿Te gusta esto?"

"Es bonito", explicó Katya. "Pero a veces me gustaría tener una casa de verdad."

Pasó una página y continuó unos párrafos más adelante:

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, especialmente para niños como éstos", explicó gesticulando hacia la pequeña niña, que ahora estaba persiguiendo una mariposa por todo el patio.

"Oh, ella", suspiró la hermana Rose. "Ella es una pistola. Avispada como un látigo, pero repleta de problemas. Al igual que tú."

-¿Es así cómo me ves? ¿Cómo una niña? ¿Indefensa? ¿Alguien a quien proteger? ¿Alguien con aspecto más triste del que debería? ¿Alguien llena de problemas? ¿Alguien que lo ha pasado tan mal que dice igual las cosas malas como las buenas? – dijo levantando la voz haciendo notar que aumentaba su disgusto.

\- Kate yo…

\- Aunque también siento que es verdad. – Siguió con un tono más atenuado. Castle no sabía si realmente le estaba reprochando algo.

\- Debí consultarte esto, no volveré a hacerlo en un futuro.

\- No sé si enfadarme o… Ha sido muy tierno.

Hubo una pausa. Ella intetando hilar todos los sentimientos acumulados desde que leyó por primera vez el libro y él intentando hilar todo lo que pensó en su día para poder explicar por qué decidió incuir toda esa parte.

\- Sigo estando molesta, no te confundas. Lo que nunca imaginé es que me retrataras como una niña y no como a una mujer. Aparecen Clara Strike y Xi Bang, y creía que más pronto o más tarde me colarías en algún libro de Storm. Sueles hacerlo con las personas que conoces. Siempre las metes en los libros. Jamás pensé que sería de esta forma. Nadie, nunca he dejado que nadie me viese con lo que llevo dentro. Excepto tú. Y leer lo que has escrito de mí, lo que sientes hacia mí… me cabreó, es algo muy personal, no es para ir contándolo en público. Me reflejas como una niña, desamparada, que busca una familia a quien aferrarse, que busca un hogar al que pertenecer. Y eso… también me emocionó. Y me volvió a cabrear, ¿Sientes que soy alguien a quien proteger como a un desamparado?

\- Siento que eres alguien a quien amar. Tanto conociendo como sin conocer tu pasado. Siento que derrochas tanto cariño, tanta pasión, tanto amor porque también quieres que te amen de igual forma. "Sólo un pequeño abrazo y seré tuyo para siempre" Repitió. Lo puedes leer de las dos formas, no sólo es que esos niños necesiten tanto afecto que con un solo abrazo te entregan su alma. También, con un solo abrazo yo le pertenezco a ellos para siempre. Una mirada, "Son los ojos los que te atrapan"; y tú me atrapaste, desde el primer día en la celda. No me di cuenta pero desde ese momento soy tuyo para siempre Kate. Lo que escribí no sólo es sobre ti, también es sobre mí, nosotros.

\- Lo sé, lo entendí y… sentí estas palabras. – Dijo más conmovida – Sólo que... Sólo que no me esperaba que escribieras algo así para que lo leyera todo el mundo. – Su voz cambió a más neutra – El vacío de mi madre, el… – empezando a sonar enfadada – eso es nuestro, de nadie más – terminando todavía más molesta.

\- No sé muy bien por qué, no pude poner tu personaje como el de Strike o Bang. Sé que no podía igualarte a ella. Una pertenece al pasado y la otra es la chica de turno del libro, algo pasajero. Lo de esa niña es una conexión que tiene Storm con el orfanato de años atrás y que seguirá en el futuro. En ese orfanato es donde se encuentra a sí mismo, sin mentiras ni artilugios de la CIA.

\- Pues casi prefiero que hubieras puesto un personaje mío parecido al de ellas. Por lo menos confirmas que fantaseas conmigo, y no con nadie más.

\- Hmmm, ¿noto celos?

\- ¿Celos? ¿Me hablas de celos a mí después de todo lo que has escrito?

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas ahora?

\- De tus celos. Mira, entiendo que saques al personaje de Clara Strike, es alguien que ha salido en todas tus novelas de Storm. Respecto a Xi Bang, nombre de chica de escaparate de Amsterdam por cierto, ¿En qué sentido ella va a reventar? ¿Por sus tetas o por tu bragueta? Sólo espero que sea un personaje cien por cien ficticio.

\- Lo es. – Poniendo una mano en el pecho haciendo un juramento – ¿No son celos?

\- No. Porque si bien inventas la trama, te basas mucho; no, muchísimo en tu vida real. Sé que a cada libro que sacas haces enredar al personaje de Storm con una chica diferente. En la trilogía anterior fue con Showers. Por cierto, me caía bien esa chica ¿porqué no seguiste con ella? Ni siquiera la mencionas ahora ni una vez. ¿A ti también se te olvidaba el nombre de las mujeres después de estar con ellas?

\- Storm tiene que cambiar de chica en cada libro, al igual que de argumento.

\- Ya – dijo escéptica – pues sí que haces aparecer a Strike en cada novela. En la anterior la nombras y ahora los haces compartir Martinis en un capítulo.

\- Bueno, no puedo hacer cambiar tanto al personaje. Strike es alguien del pasado de Storm, y de paso ayuda a ubicar cosas en el presente con su trabajo en la CIA o con sus sentimientos. Ahora mismo es una pieza de comparación.

\- ¿Pieza de comparación?

\- Por ejemplo, si dices ¿cómo es el pozo de profundo? Si dices "mucho" pues no es una medida buena, tienes que compararlo con algo, como una piscina, como la altura de la estatua de la libertad, como…

\- Como con tu ego.

\- Entonces todo se quedaría pequeño. – Dijo socarronamente

\- Lo daba por hecho. – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- La relación de Clara y Derrick ha sido línea argumental en todas las novelas, el Storm se parece más a mí, o mi yo más antiguo, también quiero conservar parte de esa etapa, sé que he evolucionado pero me niego a abandonar completamente todo aquello, sin aquello no sería el yo de ahora. Y una manera de desfogarme es hacerlo con mis libros. Quiero mantener esa constante.

\- Como la constante que tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas.

\- Exacto. Pero, antes tenía ojos para todas las tetas y ahora sólo tengo ojos para dos. – Dijo sacando descaradamente el sujetador que había recogido del suelo y que había guardado en el bolsillo.

\- ¡Pervertido! ¡Lo había dejado para provocarte, no para que te lo guardases! – se levantó rápidamente gateando sobre el sofá para quitarle la prenda de las manos. Castle también fue rápido para agarrar la cara de ella y plantarle un beso. En cuanto notó que su lengua quería entrar Kate deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de él para hacer más intenso el beso, chupar más de su lengua, lamer más por detrás de los dientes, separarse mínimamente para colocarse mejor, besar el labio inferior, morderlo, ser mordida, reír, tener su lengua atrapada y no querer retirarla, besar el labio superior, volver a reír para hablar sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Aún me consideras como una niña pequeña? O ¿Todavía tengo que darte razones suficientes para considerarme una mujer?

\- Nunca quisiste aparecer en mis novelas – Volvió a besarla tratando de excusarse.

\- Nunca has hecho caso de lo que te digo. Tú mismo te has descubierto escribiendo sobre mí – Devolviendo el beso.

\- Entonces ¿Celosa de Strike y Bang?

\- Ññññrrraaaaggg. Respuesta equivocada. – Hizo que él dejara de agarrarla de la cara y se separó. Pero en lugar de volver a estar cada uno en una esquina ella se recostó sobre él, haciendo que la rodease con su brazo sobre su hombro, dejando las piernas estiradas sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?

\- ¿Acaso tienes que nombrar a otras mientras me besas?

\- Otras… que son ficticias. Me suena a celos.

\- ¿Celos? Ja. Pues yo no soy la que tiene más celos.

\- ¿Yooo? ¿Celosoooo? ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Quieres que te diga en la vida real o en la ficción?

\- En ninguno de los dos sitios.

\- Mentiroso – con un toso de sorpresa le recriminó – ¿Acaso tienes algún reproche contra mí? Puedes decírmelo ¿O simplemente te divierte humillar a mis ex?

\- ¿Tus qué? Ah no, si escribo de alguien o sobre alguien es con las impresiones que me han dado ellos, NA-DA que ver contigo.

\- Ya –recriminó escéptica - entonces es casualidad que a tu ex la pongas por las nubes y a los míos los pongas de adúlteros, asaltacunas, salidos, bipolares por no hablar de… de… de lo que has puesto de Deming.

\- Ehhh – canturreando alegremente – Esa fue buena. ¿A que tampoco te esperabas que escribiese eso de él?

\- Eso no se hace – dijo seria – ¿Es para arruinarle la reputación o para satisfacerte de algo que tenías guardado hace ya…. dos años?

\- Entonces no estábamos juntos. No tiene que ver contigo.

\- Y me tomas por idiota – Siguió igual de seria – escribir que era… que era herm… tú ya sabes.

\- Va dilo en voz alta y te reirás. Deming, un gran agente de bolsa… sabes que estoy hablando del libro, él es un herma…

\- No.

\- Hermano, no. Di la palabra completa: Heeer…

Beckett no podía resistir el semblante serio.

\- maaa…

Ella miraba de reojo a Castle mientras éste intentaba animarla a que terminase la palabra.

\- frooo…

Él arqueó repetidamente las cejas en tono burlón

-diiiii…

Y ella hizo una mueca rolando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- taaaa…

Y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿No te reíste? Piénsalo: Deming es un… hermafrodita.

\- No – Intentó poner semblante serio de nuevo, pero se le escapó una mueca de una semisonrisa.

\- ¿Seguro que no te reíste? Repítelo conmigo: Hermafrodita. Según el diccionario Hermafrodita es el ser que tiene los dos sexos, con tejido de ambos en sus gónadas, lo cual origina aaaanomalías que le dan apariencia de reunir ambos sexos. Es decir: Deming es un hombre y Deming es una mujer.

\- Casi me atraganto cuando lo leí por primera vez - esbozando la sonrisa más grande.

\- Te sigues riendo. Hermafrodita, hombre serio de negocios por el día, y una loca de tacones de aguja y boas de plumas por las noches. ¿Te imaginas a Deming con una boa alrededor del cuello?

\- Desde luego no tienes remedio. Eres peor que un chiquillo – Sonriendo completamente – Después de esa… absurda competición que hicisteis en comisaría… y al final eres tú con quien estoy ¿aún tenías eso guardado? ¿Tan rencoroso eres?

\- No es rencor. Ya no era cuestión por la competición de intentar estar contigo – Kate alzó una ceja – quizá un poquito sí –admitió en voz baja– Era… era…

\- ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Envidia en lugar de celos? Te dije esta mañana que te tomaría declaración y no pienso irme sin respuestas.

\- No lo aguantaba, aguanto. Esa cara de pimpollo.

\- Es guapo sí.

\- ¿Guapo? Un cara-bonita, aniñado, casi sin barba… nada masculino… ni recio, el Justin Bieber de las niñas de ahora. Aparentando ser un chico bueno y haciendo bien su trabajo por el día.

\- Y lo hacía bien. Nos ayudó mucho en el caso. – ella seguía riéndose por el cambio de tono de voz de él por uno de fastidio.

\- Pero por la noche seguro que cambiaba de actitud.

\- Eso puedo confirmártelo. ¿Necesitabas detalles? Haberme preguntado – Castle miró con más atención a Beckett y ella pudo ver uno de sus tics nerviosos - Te aseguro que ropa femenina no era lo que se ponía, aunque sí sabía apreciarla y… - ella vio que el gesto se acentuaba más - ¿Ves como realmente no quieres saber de mis ex y estás celoso de él? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

\- Era un soso. ¡Sólo quería mandarle saludos escribiendo de él! Con esto ya puede poner algo de pimienta a su vida, en realidad le estoy haciendo un favor– Kate se rió a carcajadas.

\- Entiendo… Como con Will. También querías mandarle saludos.

\- No he puesto nada de ningún Will – Replicó inocentemente.

\- ¿En qué se diferencia Will, William Sorenson de Wilhem Sorenson? ¿Sigues diciendo que no hablas de él?

\- Me inspiré en él, eso es otra cosa.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Acaso Will…? Mi Will. ¿Acaso no tiene pinta de ser una especie de Derrick Storm? ¿Will también tiene pinta de pimpollo como Tom? - esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Acaso él no tiene pinta de ser un hombretón, recio, varonilmente atractivo, de músculos fornidos, que en la cama…?

\- ¡Entiendo! ¡No es eso!

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Pero si con Will corté incluso antes de conocerte a ti! ¿Qué tienes contra él?

\- Hhmmmm. Demasiada barbilla cuadrada. – Explicó a media voz.

\- ¿No será que piensas que físicamente está mejor que tú y querías humillarlo para quedar tú por encima de él?

\- En la vida.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Claaaaro! Y por eso, como está tan mal de forma has puesto…. Que es un fofo pederasta.

\- La chica del libro es mayor de edad.

\- ¿Ella 19 y él de setenta y pico? Un auténtico asaltacunas. Con mujer poniéndole los cuernos… él a ella, te aclaro.

\- Exageras.

\- Lo tienes escrito, sólo te ha faltado ponerle en la cabeza un consolador.

\- Entonces lo habría descrito como un rinoceronte sudoroso – Mirada furibunda de Beckett – tienes razón, mejor como un unicornio.

Y ella no pudo evitar abrir exageradamente la boca.

\- Castle, ¿es así cómo te vienen las ideas?

\- También pensé en su día hacer que llevase las bragas de la chica en la cabeza. Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero entonces quizá tú no me dejases repetir…

\- Pensaste bien. Y ni aún así.

\- Pero al final nos lo pasamos bien ¿no? – dijo moviendo juguetonamente las cejas causando una sonrisa de ella, sí se acordaba muy bien de todo – si se piensa en frío… no es como para ir contándolo a todos pero reconocerás que en el momento es distinto. Además si lo vuelvo a hacer por sorpresa y con unas variaciones podría…

\- ¡Yo no me pongo tus calzoncillos! ¡Y menos de la manera que montaste todo aquello!

\- No te los pones porque no quieres. Estarías sexy.

\- Madre mía, espera que busque… que estás intentando escaquearte del tema, sé que está al principio, asaltacunas, viejoverde, asquerosamente seboso, impotente… clavadito a Will –sarcásticamente- ¿Qué me dejo? – agarró el libro y buscó entre las notas apegadas dentro del libro.

\- Wilhelm no Will, tienes que ver la diferencia ¿Tienes todo el libro con notas?

\- Sip. ¿Y en qué se diferencia Sorenson de Sorenson?

\- ¿Haces eso siempre?

\- ¿Interrogar hasta sacar la verdad?

\- El poner notas – señalando el interior del libro.

\- Éste ha sido especial. Lo merece. Está plagado de conocidos y quería volver a leerlo.

\- ¿Por eso has tardado más de lo normal en acabarlo? Te lo di antes de que saliera al mercado

\- Ya es la cuarta vez que lo leo, y detenidamente. ¡Aquí está, capítulo 2! – señalando con el índice el número del capítulo

\- Si no te gustó ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- ¿Habrías cambiado algo?

\- Ni un punto ni una coma.

\- ¿Entonces para qué decirte nada antes de publicarlo? Quise leerlo varias veces para averiguar si había algo más escrito, entre líneas. – Entonces ella empezó a leer, centrándose en las partes de Wilhelm Sorenson:

El ladrón estaba en la cocina. Wilhelm Sorenson estaba seguro de ello. Con el corazón acelerado, rodeó la puerta batiente que conducía a la habitación y se detuvo, escuchando el más mínimo ruido.

…

Sorenson se movía como un zorro ártico cruzando la tundra hasta que su mano se apoyó contra la puerta. Otro ruido. Esta vez, era una risita.

Adoraba tanto su versión de policías y ladrones.

"¡Oh Vögelein!" llamó. Pequeño Pájaro. Su mote cariñoso para el ladrón.

…

Ella rió débilmente de nuevo. Él irrumpió por la puerta, rebotándole los carrillos, jadeando pesadamente a causa del esfuerzo. Este era el mayor ejercicio que alguna vez había hecho.

Ella ya se había ido. Sintió la humedad concentrándose en su frente, veía como las gotas de sudor caían por su cara y salpicaban el suelo. Había tomado una media hora antes una triple dosis de su medicina para la disfunción eréctil – cuando quieras también te digo lo que sabía hacer Will de tres en tres.

\- No te distraigas, que todo esto es muy bueno, estaba inspiradísimo. – Dando unas palmaditas sobre el papel.

\- ¿Cambiando de tema, cariño? – continuó leyendo – y las píldoras habían dilatado casi todos los vasos sanguíneos en su cuerpo. Ahora la sangre rugía por su interior, ruborizando en otras circunstancias su rostro pálido a un color cercano al púrpura y elevando su termostato interno por lo que el sudor brotaba de él como si fuera un cerdo camino al matadero.

Era algo bueno que ninguno de los miembros de la junta pudiera verlo ahora mismo, por no hablar de la prensa: Wilhelm Sorenson, uno de los hombres más ricos en Suiza y uno de los banqueros más poderosos del mundo, ataviado únicamente con calcetines, ligueros y calzoncillos, coronado con un sombrero de gendarme de una tienda de disfraces en lo alto de la cabeza.

… para sí mismo y Brigitte, la ingenua Sueca de 19 años que se había convertido en la última de una larga lista de obsesiones apenas legales de Wilhelm.

Su pequeño tête-à-têtes no era, bajo la más estricta interpretación de la ley, ilegal; sólo inmoral, adulterio, e intrínsecamente repugnante. En verdad, había pocas cosas más repugnantes a la naturaleza que la visión de Wilhelm, un hombre casado pasando los setenta, con una masa de bultos, piel flácida, hinchando su ropa interior y persiguiendo a esta elegante jovencita rubia y preciosa.

\- A que sí es bueno. –Dijo en alto

\- Todo el tiempo, ella estuvo bebiendo directamente de una botella de Bollinger Vieilles Vignes Françaises de 450 euros. Cinco largos tragos era suficiente para conseguir simular estar borracha; diez efectivamente harían el trabajo, produciéndole a ella la seguridad de que podría tolerar la sensación de él, gruñendo y sudando sobre ella.

\- Inspirador – Kate lo volvió a mirar para decir algo pero prefirió seguir leyendo.

\- "¡Oh, Schnucki!" Canturreó ella. El mote cariñoso que usaba para él. Más o menos es traducido como "Ricura" – haciéndolo tal vez el apodo menos preciso en la historia de la lengua hablada.

…

Él no estuvo bebiendo. Apenas podía ejecutarlo sobrio. Borracho nunca habría sido capaz de levantar para la ocasión, incluso con todas esas pequeñas píldoras azules que había ingerido.

\- Genial – dijo emocionado – Auténticamente genial.

\- Auténticamente falso. Opuesto. Contrario. Repugnante y… ¿con qué cara crees que podré mirarlo la próxima vez que me lo encuentre? ¿Acaso crees que se creerá que yo no podría haberte convencido para cambiar esto? ¿Qué le digo?

\- Que se lo ha perdido. Que se lo merece por ser un idiota y largarse al FBI. Aunque me alegro que eso pasase. Igual ahora serías la señora de mister-hoyuelo.

\- En momentos como éste intento recordar por qué estamos juntos.

\- Porque te quiero – le dijo besándole la cabeza.

Paró unos segundos recordando lo que dijo en comisaría años atrás. - Y por el ying-yang.

\- Sí, también por nuestras diferencias. Él era como tú.

\- Ying yang es armonía. – repitió ella.

\- Ying-ying es nombre de oso panda. – Ella sonrió dando una palmada suave en tono de reprimenda.

\- Sorenson era un aburrido.

\- Ya veo, Deming un soso y Sorenson un aburrido.


	4. Chapter 3 (2)

**Disculpas por el retraso pero no doy para más, quería haber escrito esta historia en una semana y ha pasado volando el tiempo.**

**Ahora, al volver a leerla cambiaría un montón de cosas, empezando por hacerla mucho más corta pero sería volver a reescribir todo, así que al final sólo he hecho unos ligeros cambios en la historia y he continuado un poco. Qué mala es la falta de inspiración.**

**Sigue siendo en negrita lo que los personajes leen del libro, así que contiene spoilers de Storm Front.**

\- Exacto.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que a los demás los hayas tratado tan bien. Si apenas estuve un tiempo con Demming, no me explico cómo has sido tan condescendiente con los otros.

\- ¿Otros? – Dijo levantando la voz - ¿De quién hablas? Alto. ¿De quie-NES hablas? – recalcando el plural.

\- A ver… Ex, ex… no. Que tampoco llegué a… que no tuve tiempo de… que sólo nos dimos un… que no dejé que… que… que no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo en un tono de defensa levantando la vista del libro hacia él – Pero leyendo lo que has puesto de Will y Tom, siendo que con Tom apenas estuve con él unos días y lo has puesto de hermafrodita, te has portado demasiado bien con los otros.

\- Alto. ¿Y estás hablando de…?

\- No me puedo creer que no caigas. Si hiciste toda esa competición con Tom, y esas tonterías porque él quería estar conmigo no me puedo creer que los otros que también me… se interesaron algo hacia mí no los hayas intentado humillar de la misma forma.

\- Uno de ellos… ¿no será el inglés?

\- Al final has caído.

\- Bueno… el inglés nunca fue ninguna amenaza. Y… ¿o sí fue una amenaza? ¿qué pasó con él?– frunció el ceño interrogativamente – aunque entonces yo estaba más dolido contigo que con él.

\- En aquel tiempo no quería hacerte daño, ni mentirte, yo…

\- Ya me lo explicaste, pero entonces aún no lo sabía y el sentirme… no sabía si de algún modo estabas jugando conmigo. O te arrepentías de querer intentar algo, o realmente no querías estar conmigo después de darme esperanza… No. No le tengo ninguna manía especial al inglés.

\- Es cierto que en el libro has dado una imagen buena de él.

\- Bueno, aunque él, con su acento refinado y esa supuesta colaboración de Scotland Yard, se notaba a leguas que pretendía algo más que compartir información y métodos de investigación. Se notaba que pretendía compartir algo más contigo.

\- Oh, Castle. ¿Acaso crees que todos son como tú? Él, si va a investigar es a eso, investigar. No va a intentar acostarse con la compañera de turno o detenida.

Castle dio un pequeño respingo y se acomodó en el sofá haciendo un gesto de no creerse sus palabras.

-Castle. ¿A qué viene eso? Somos profesionales, no estamos para eso.

\- ¿Nooooo? – preguntó socarronamente.

\- ¿No me crees? No somos iguales a ti.

\- Ehhh ¿Qué me dices sobre mi? Al final has tenido una relación más que profesional con tu colaborador y compañero de trabajo.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué me dices de Deming? Compañero de otro departamento que "casualmente" te interesaste por él cuando fue a trabajar a homicidios. No cuando te lo cruzaste en los ascensores.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué me dices de Royce? Tu mentor en el campo de homicidios

\- No es lo mismo. – Poco a poco ella iba teniendo menos convicción en sus palabras pues sabía cómo iba a continuar la lista.

\- ¿Doctor moto? Porque lo conociste en una escena

\- Es otra manera de conocer gente.

\- Incluso… no sé si llegaría a mayores… o sí, ni lo sé ni me interesa saberlo ahora pero… ¿no habría nada serio en algún momento esporádico con Espósito?

\- ¡Castle! ¡Cómo dices eso!

\- No digo nada serio, aunque sea sólo un pico en una fiesta. Se os veía muy… en fin él tiene a Lanie pero años atrás ¿acaso no…?

\- ¡Ni lo insinues!

\- Sigo, ¿El Will del que acabamos de hablar? Tu compañero de trabajo ¿cierto?

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de tus coqueteos con los sospechosos? Con el mismo inglés por ejemplo antes de saber que era de Scotland Yard.

\- Fue él quien empezó.

\- Ah, ah. – Negando con la cabeza – En la detención, se quiso divertir dejando caer la toalla. ¡Quién no lo habría hecho, jajaja!

\- Tú seguro que sí lo has hecho.

\- A mí me pillaron directamente desnudo, no hizo falta dejar caer nada. Peeero, en lugar de sonrojarte y evitar el bochorno bien que moviste la cabeza para verlo mejor.

\- ¡Quería detenerlo! Tú bien que puedes mirar a streepers pero ¿yo no puedo ver a un tío con poca ropa? ¡No puedo apuntar a nadie con una pistola si me tapan los ojos! – Intentó excusarse y devolverle la puya.

\- Mientras él te apuntaba con su propia pistola ¿no?

\- No es lo mismo, ¡tenía que mirarlo para apuntarle!

\- Pues bien que sonreíste, la situación no te pareció tan, tan, tannn desagradable. ¿Te reprimiste mucho para no mirar abajo o con la visión periférica que tienes fue suficiente?

\- Castle, no saques las cosas de quicio.

\- Aunque no lo admitas, sabes que fuiste tú quien empezó a coquetear. Así que eso de que "somos profesionales y no flirteamos con quien se ponga delante mientras estemos trabajando" cuéntaselo a otros.

\- Quizá un poco sí, pero no fue para tanto.

\- Claro y por eso te pusiste un vestido que cortaba la respiración.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, por Dios, era para la embajada ¡sólo fue un baile en una embajada! ¡Tenía que ir presentable!

\- Y por eso te pusiste un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

\- Eres tremendo, ¿ves como si son celos tuyos?

\- No – pero Beckett sabía de sobra que el gesto era de sí.

\- Aunque en el fondo, a Nick Walton, bueno Collin lo has tratado bien en el libro.

\- Seeh, creo que fui demasiado suave, pero… no tengo un mal recuerdo de ese tipo. Conforme vino, se fue. Ya te digo que de ese momento no tengo nada serio contra él. Lo arrestamos en el apartamento, ayudó como enlace de Scotland Yard y tal como vino se fue con su acento. Tampoco es que le diese tiempo a hacer más ¿no?

\- Ehhh. No. No le dio tiempo… tú sí tuviste más tiempo con Jacinda así que no me preguntes más ¿Hecho?

\- Hecho. Sin detalles. Pero sé que…

\- Caaastle, déjalo… y… ¿Por qué no seguimos hablando de más celos tuyos?

\- ¿Todavía más? Creía que ya te he dicho que no hay celos, que sólo son impresiones de los recuerdos de esas personas.

\- Sí que los hay, y en el libro. Perooo… en este estoy más confusa.

\- Has dicho "Sí, pero…" debes aclararte.

\- ¿Acaso no te has basado en Eric Vaughn para hacer el personaje de Whitely Cracker?

\- Ehhh, no. No mucho.

\- ¿Seguro? Y después de todo lo que has escrito de los otros me esperaba más de ti. Vaughn me llevó al hotel, me besó, me… por Dios, si tú mismo me dijiste que ese hotel es el picadero de los millonarios.

\- Sí. Es cierto. Como que usó los clásicos para intentar engatusarte.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- El champán. ¿Lo usó para acercarse a ti? ¿Para que tú te acercaras? ¿Qué hizo, brindar con los brazos entrelazados?

\- Ja, ja. No. No. Quiso que brindásemos normal.

\- ¿Sin ninguna treta de por medio?

\- ¿Te refieres a algún parajismo parecido a los que tu usas?

\- Perdona. Yo conozco todos los modos de conquistar a una mujer. Y si no existe, lo invento. Te aseguro que un tipo como él que te lleva al hotel no es para que le hagas de guardaespaldas. Al menos en el sentido profesional. Si intentó algo, seguro que lo conozco, soy capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer, por mucho que se resista.

\- Ja, ja, ja. ¿No te crees demasiado para tu ego?

\- Explícame entonces cómo has acabado enamorada de mí.

Esperó pensando unos segundos para no darle la respuesta que él quería oír.

\- Me enamoré de la parte que no usa artimañas para conquistar a una mujer.

Y Castle no tardó tanto en responderle.

\- Cierto. Aunque debes admitir que te gustó que usara artimañas durante todos estos años. O al menos las esperabas para darte el gusto de negármelas en la cara.

\- Más o menos – rió entrecortadamente – pero no siempre te negué.

\- Y eso me desquiciaba… y me encantaba a la vez.

\- ¿Y no le tomaste manía a Eric Vaughn?

\- ¿Qué quieres? Me recordaba a mí. Él sería como otro Derrick Storm, eso sí, chapucero y torpe.

\- Tan torpe como que en el hotel abrió la botella de champán y le rebotó el tapón en los ojos.

\- ¿Ves? El clásico "¡Ay que me he hecho daño en el ojo y necesito que me lo mires de bien cerca!" fue torpe, ese clásico hay que adornarlo un poco más. Me decepciona, eso no está a la altura para merecer siquiera plantearme el relacionarlo con Derrick Storm. Sólo hay uno, auténtico e inigualable para ser Derrick Storm. Y ese soy yo.

\- Le puse una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

\- ¿A Derrick?

\- A Vaughn, tonto. – Dijo cariñosamente.

\- Pe… pero… ¿cómo caíste en algo tan fácil?

\- Porque sabía lo que pretendía hacer. ¿Crees que nací ayer? ¿Cuántas veces crees que me han…?

\- ¿Te han?

\- Me han intentado… ya sabes. Además.

\- ¿Además?

\- Estaba contigo. Una bolsa de hielo no iba a enfriar lo nuestro.

\- No estaba preocupado por lo que tú hicieras. Lo que pasa es que conozco muy bien lo que estaba haciendo él. Era lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho… lo mismo que hice al principio de conocernos… y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Le entendía. No era para tanto. No podía ponerlo en el libro como un gañán, un viejo o un…

\- Para, para, para. No te creo. Si hubieras querido le habrías enviado un "saludo" de esos tuyos, tal como has hecho con Will y Tom ¿Por qué será que creo que hay algo más? – Preguntó sabiendo que respondería con un sí.

Castle desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, y al final con un gesto de contrariedad añadió más.

\- Tiene mejores abogados que yo. Si me denuncia por difamación no sé si podría ganarle…

\- ¡Ja, ja! Y ahí salió la verdadera razón ¿Y no te das cuenta que tanto Tom como Will pueden dispararte?

\- Son buenos chicos, siguen la ley, seguro que no lo hacen. Indemnizar a Vaughn sería peor… él tiene más que yo. Y a pesar de eso podría pedir mucho ya que es protagonista, aunque fuese un protagonista secundario.

\- ¿Y no te preocupa las indemnizaciones de los otros?

\- Seguro que sus abogados son peores. Seguro que puedo encontrar a alguna novia que diga que tiene problemillas… - señalando con el dedo hacia abajo a la vez que Beckett negaba con la cabeza – o encontrar a otra persona disfuncional que su nombre sea parecido al de Wilhem Sorenson.

\- ¿Cómo también podrías encontrar a un hermafrodita con el nombre de Timothy Demming?

\- Nahhh, mis abogados tienen una imaginación extraordinaria para sacarme de cualquier apuro.

\- No lo dudo

\- ¿Sabes? Me has convencido. En el próximo libro le enviaré el "saludo" que se merece a Vaughn.

\- Ja, ja, ja. No tienes remedio. Y me imagino que también querrás enviar recuerdos a otros.

\- Sep, en especial al comefrutas ese con nombre de número irracional

\- Ja, ja, ja Ni siquiera lo quieres llamar por su nombre.

\- No. ¿Y tú? ¿No quieres enviar un saludo especial a alguien en particular?

\- Castle, yo no soy como tú.

\- Oh, perdona. Tú no aparentas ser como yo, pero sé que te encantaría gastar una broma de éstas.

\- Creo que no.

\- ¿Quieres saludar a Gates?

\- Gates me cae bien, es a ti a quien no traga.

\- ¿Qué me dices de algún ex que te dejó mal?

\- Je, no. Para eso ya te encargas tú.

\- ¿Qué te parece enviarle un saludo al Dr. Moto?

\- No Castle, ni se te ocurra. Aquello acabó mal, muy mal, y… en ese caso casi me deberías poner a mí.

\- Vaaale, porque sé cuál fue el resultado, pero me reservo el derecho a incluirlo en un futuro. – Beckett negaba con la cabeza – ¿Qué me dices? ¿No te apetecería incluir a alguien en el libro?

\- Puessss – seguía negando con la cabeza, pero desvió un momento la mirada

\- Uiii, me parece que ya has encontrado a ese alguien. ¿Contra quién estás resentida?

\- No estoy resentida.

\- Pueeess… ¿Con quien tienes una espinita clavada? – La animó a contarle.

\- En el fondo me cae bien y sé que hacia su trabajo.

\- ¿Y es?

\- Lo que pasa es que no me gustó la forma en que me despidió ni que no le importara arruinar la vida de una chica antes de buscar más opciones. Era mucho más cómodo decirle a esa chica, "Eh, trabaja de espía para la CIA o si no a la cárcel" que buscar una alternativa.

\- Ok, Rachel McCord, ¿le cambio el nombre?

\- ¿Tú que opinas?

\- Es del FBI, así que yo le dejaría el nombre completo porque son tan cortos que ni se enteraría que estoy escribiendo de ella.

\- Ahhh, ahora entiendo que a Will no le cambiaras el nombre. ¿y qué dirías de ella?

\- Es tu saludo especial, así que dímelo tú

\- ¿Ponerla de fea?

\- Vamos Kate usa tu imaginación, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, saca tu lado más juguetón ¿Qué te parece decir que es una tirana?

\- Ya lo es. Eso la definiría, no es nada malo.

\- ¿Algo con que pueda avergonzarse cada vez que sus compañeros la miren a la cara?

\- Hmmm… ¿y si…? – Kate se incorpora ligeramente para hablarle al oído, como si alguien estuviese en la habitación y pudiera oírla.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja. Perfecto, me encanta. ¿No te preocupa que te haga una llamada?

\- Le diré que ha sido cosa tuya. Por no dejarte participar en el caso.

Castle medita un poco aceptando el aviso

\- En eso tienes razón

\- ¿Seguimos con más conocidos que han salido en este libro?

\- ¡Eh! Que no he puesto cosas malas de todos.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta. Y tampoco es que te hallas esforzado mucho ocultando sus nombres. Montgomery sacándolo como capitán, pero de avión.

\- Eso es.

\- Espo y Kevin también tienen su minuto de gloria por partida doble. Tanto en el cruce de historias con Nikki Heat como compañeros de Derrick Storm.

\- Je, je, je. Sé que les encantará. Además me servirá para que no me pidan tanto el Ferrari.

\- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Entonces Kevin Bryan y Javier Rodríguez se convertirán fijos en la saga de Derrick Storm?

\- ¿Te apetece?

\- Estaría bien. Pero tú mandas.

\- ¿Te gustó el cruce de historias?

\- Fue muy corto, esperaba que hubiera más colaboración. A Lanie no llegaste ni a poner su nombre te quedaste con "forense". Lo único que sirvió fue para que te piropeases a ti mismo, Dios ¿eso como se llama ego al cubo?

\- No sé de qué hablas,

\- ¿No? A ver si te suena: **"Considéreme aconsejado", dijo Storm, luego apuntó la cabeza hacia un hombre que había aparecido detrás de Heat, y a muy corta distancia preguntó. "¿Quién es ese?"**

**"Es Jameson Rook. Él es... él no es nadie que te incumba".**

**"Jameson Rook, ¿el escritor de revistas?"**

**"Sí," dijo ella, como si le molestara.**

**"No sabía que era tan atractivo," dijo Storm.**

**"¿De verdad quieres un guantazo?", preguntó Heat.**

**Storm se encogió de hombros en cuanto Rook se acercó. "Disculpe, detective Heat, pero ¿quién es?"**

**"Es nuestro sospechoso", respondió la detective.**

**Rook evaluó a Storm en un momento. "No es posible. Es demasiado guapo para ser el sospechoso".**

Eso en el capítulo 23, pero espera que sigue, capítulo 24: **El obstáculo final había sido Laster, el hombre de recepción, que quería a Storm arrestado por cargos de asalto y agresión física, también insinuó una demanda civil, donde su dolor y sufrimiento serían compensados ****con decenas, si no cientos, o miles de dólares. Entonces Jameson Rook prometió que a cambio de dejarlo pasar, él podría conseguir una invitación para la fiesta de la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York don****de podría deambular con hermosas modelos. Eso resultó ser suficiente para aliviar el dolor del hombre y poner fin a su sufrimiento.**

**Storm agradeció a Rook su ayuda. Los dos se lisonjearon mutuamente una última vez su porte rudo aunque apuesto, lo que provocó decir a Heat algo sobre vomitarse en su propia boca.**

\- En eso sí estoy de acuerdo con Heat.

\- Eso es para mantener a la audiencia atenta.

\- Ja, yo creo que si sigues así es para hacértelo mirar, ja, ja, ja.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – metiendo una mano entre los pliegues del albornoz para "recordarle" que tenían que seguir con otro asunto pendiente.

\- Nop, ¿no ves que aún quedan algunas notas apegadas?

\- Ehhh, eso podríamos discutirlo después ¿te parece? – aventurándose un poco más en el interior – A Derrick Storm también le pareció que Nikki Heat era la inspectora más atractiva que había visto en su vida y… si quieres que salga en otro cruce de historias debería tomar apuntes de cómo se comportaría ella con Storm

\- Me gusta esa idea – volviéndose para besarlo – pero quiero – beso – que si los juntas en una novela – beso – tenga algo más de 2 párrafos entre ellos – beso – que sea una completa colaboración.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – beso.


	5. Capitulo 3 (3)

**Hoooola, como siempre disculpas por la demora, eso de decir que escribiría un fic en una semana… pero no dije de cual. **

**Dedicar este capítulo a aquellas personas que me dijeron en su día (por no decir hostigaron) con escribir un capítulo de sexo explícito.**

**Las que me conocen saben que soy una desvergonzada muy vergonzosa que no suelo hacer escenas de cama ni sexo explícito, mi rollo es más lo sugestivo y dobles sentidos. Todo muy inocente.**

**Así que antes que me arrepienta, y escrito el capítulo del tirón, recién salido del horno cuelgo el capítulo porque como lo relea (que no lo he hecho) seguro que aprieto el DELETE en más de una ocasión. Ya que hago algo en explícito me habría gustado la escena un poco más "guarrona" me sigue dando vergüenza escribir, caca, culo, pedo, pis… bueno, culo sí la he usado. Al lío, que lo disfrutéis. Ellas tienen parte de culpa que el fic se haya alargado tanto.**

Anteriormente:

_\- Me gusta esa idea – volviéndose para besarlo – pero quiero – beso – que si los juntas en una novela – beso – tenga algo más de 2 párrafos entre ellos – beso – que sea una completa colaboración._

_\- Estoy de acuerdo – beso._

\- ¿Has pensado en un libro entero dond…uff puedan explorar toooo_ahh_do un caso? – Jadeó en cuanto sintió directamente sobre su piel la mano de él aventurándose en su patio de juegos particular.

\- Claro. Así que puedan dar vueltas sobre las pistas…

\- Ahh… y las piss…tAhhsss lo están agradeciendo – mientras hablaban y acariciaban seguían con besos cortos aunque llenos de intencionalidad.

– Que indaguen… – se escuchó un pequeño gemido de ella – y que exploren directamente… hasta lo más profundo… del caso.

\- Exacto. A lo más profundo – Ella deslizó su mano para colocarla sobre la de él y guiarlo – Hasta el fondo.

\- Ya sabes cómo le gusta a Derrick analizar y explorar hasta el último rinc… hooon, Kate cómo apriet….

\- Sigue y no te entretengas.

\- De acuer… haaaww… ehhh… estabamos en… Storm explorando hasta el último rincón, ya sabes cómo es Storm de concienzudo, incluso poniendo el dedo eeennn… la llaga.

\- ¡Dios bendito! – resoplando – Sigue con lo nuestro y deja ya la historia.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Pero ni se te ocurra ahora quitar ese dedo de… la llaga. Hoy has acertado. ¿Entiendes? – le arqueó una ceja entre súplica y amenaza, súplica que siguiese igual. Amenaza, que como retirase la mano se la cortaba y se fabricaba su propio consolador con ella.

\- Entonces… mi amor… o sigo con la historia y por lo tanto con el dedo en el punt… en la llaga o…

Un pequeño chantaje nunca venía mal. A veces era ella la que jugaba con él, desquiciándolo. Otras veces era él quien jugaba con ella, desquiciándola. El haber estado ya no tanto separados, sino con un caso difícil había hecho que esa semana sus incursiones amorosas no fuesen tan imaginativas aunque no menos placenteras. Pero ahora, ya libres de la presión del trabajo, de reuniones literarias y pistas a seguir, iban a liberarse del estrés.

\- Oooo – continuó tras hacer ver una vez más que, el índice no sólo servía para indicar "ven aquíííí" – ooo volvemos al sexo sin fantasías por lo que ya no tendría sentido mantener el dedo ahí. Claro, que otra parte de mi cuerpo está reclamando ese sitio para él solo y ahora mismo está algo decepcionado con la situación actual y también quiere que la historia se acabe… Así qué prefieres, sexo semanal, sin fantasías… sin historias, sin… momentos memorables… sin… puntos calientes… sin compañeros de juegos cubriéndose mutuamente…

\- Castle…

A pesar del tiempo y momentos vividos, ella aún estaba recostada en el sillón de espaldas sobre él, aunque eso sí, al fin con el albornoz a medio abrir. Ambos sabían que no duraría mucho esa posición, como tampoco duraría tanta ropa entre ellos.

\- Kate, empezaste tú diciéndome que querías fantasear con un trío.

\- Castle… haz...

\- ¿Sí?

Maldecía por dentro si lo que estaba pasando era incluso "normal" en una pareja. No es que nunca hubiera fantaseado o jugado con él antes, incluso en recuerdos que parecían más que lejanos con otros amantes anteriores a él. Frustraba que los juegos llegasen tan al límite antes de cambiar el sentido de los juegos al de la pura lujuria. Aunque lo que realmente frustraba y que se negaba a reconocer tan abiertamente era que ella no era la que tenía la situación bajo control.

\- Mi amor, describiste la escena completa, desde que te quitaste los zapatos hasta que te metías en la bañera… fantaseas…

\- Te gusta que fantasee… y un poco a mí también…

De repente, apretando pies contra sillón levantó cadera y parte de su cuerpo, un espasmo involuntario había hecho convulsionar a Kate, – _pues sí que he acertado hoy, pocas veces se excita tanto y tan deprisa _– pensó Castle al notar la fuerte sacudida con la consecuente contracción en sus dedos.

\- Disfrutemos los dos, yo de ti tu de mí.

Había pasado la parte más intensa del espasmo. Kate, medio incorporándose, terminó de sacarse de encima el albornoz lanzándolo a un lado.

\- Siempre lo hacemos ¿no? – Sujetando la mano de su compañero para que se moviera lo mínimo se dio la vuelta. – Y ni se te ocurra quitar ese dedo hasta que te lo diga.

Despacio pero con soltura se colocó a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Clase de equitación?

Sin llegar a pronunciar sonido, ella se mordió el labio sonriendo. Negando con la cabeza contradijo su propio gesto pues apoyándose en su pecho para moverse mejor se meció adelante detrás para tener más contacto con él. Pensaba, y de nuevo reprimiendo una fantasía que no compartía, que si fuera una escena de Storm, Castle se describiría como el gran tipo con un gran recurso que sorprendía, incluyendo a la implacable Heat. Que en un primer asalto para probar las nuevas habilidades de Heat en las artes marciales de Krav Maga sobre la cama, lo perdería Storm ya que le ofrecía a Heat un perfecto amarre para realizar un barrido. Pero siendo Storm concienzudo y que tenía también amplios conocimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien perdería un asalto, quedaba lejos de perder la batalla.

\- Lo malo es que tomo nota de lo que veo y tengo delante – Castle deslizaba sutilmente las yemas de los dedos de su mano libre por el cuerpo de ella deleitándose en memorizar si cabía más su cuerpo – y no me dejas escribirlo.

\- Ya llegará el momento, ahora suficiente con que tomes notas.

\- Acabas de prometer que podré escribir. – Ella sonrió – Tú mandas.

\- Levanta, yo te ayudo – ella se incorporó un poco para dejarle hueco debajo de ella. Al reclinarse, él vio que sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados, no le quedaba demasiado control. Ella buscó el final de los pantalones y cuando sintió que su pareja levantaba un poco la cadera tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Intentando mantener la posición y pataleando como pez fuera del agua, Castle se quitó la última barrera entre ellos.

\- Al fin. – Dijo en un suspiro.

\- Rodillas. – Mandó de nuevo.

Castle, imposibilitado para hablar pues estaba centrado en los labios de su pareja, apenas pudo articular un gruñido gutural afirmando con la cabeza. Estaban ya en el punto en que sobraban las frases largas. Levantó las rodillas apoyando los pies en el sofá.

Al sentir el movimiento Kate se separó no sin antes susurrar gravemente entre sus labios – Hoy me voy a correr como pocas veces.

Se levantó y recostó hacia atrás sirviéndose de las piernas de él como respaldo de una hamaca.

\- Abre las piernas – le pidió mientras se creaba un pequeño hueco en ese respaldo carnal para buscar la posición más placentera. Rodeando las piernas con sus brazos, servía de apoyo para mover sus caderas más libremente, echó las nalgas hacia atrás buscando no sólo sentir y rozarse con los dedos de él, quería que él disfrutase en la medida de lo posible lo mismo que ella.

\- Kaaate. Kaa…ohh – Él cambió el ritmo y paso de seguir acariciando sutilmente el prominente bulto que había crecido en el interior de ella a penetrar más rápidamente y menos sutilmente con un par de dedos, la dilatación había llegado en todos los sentidos – ¡Joder! – Exclamó al notar cómo entre el ensortijado de brazos y piernas, ella, afanosa, había logrado alcanzar su erecto objetivo. Separando sus propios cachetes lo había aprisionado entre ellos. Ella se apretó firmemente las nalgas creándole un hueco artificial donde él podría satisfacerse en compensación por no haberle dejado entrar donde él quiso desde un primer momento.

La prisión improvisada surgió efecto de inmediato. Los movimientos de él se convirtieron en más espasmódicos, empezó a moverse como si estuviera dentro de ella y los dedos perdieron la destreza convirtiéndose en más rudos, cosa que agradeció aún más su dolorida pareja. Aparecieron los primeros espasmos de un orgasmo previo.

Ella apretó todo lo que pudo los cachetes del culo haciendo que él bramase. A la vez que ella también gritó de dolor pues él había sacudido la mano involuntariamente más allá del límite que ella aguantaba.

\- ¡Duele! - El grito sonó real, ella aflojó un momento y miró dentro de esa neblina desenfocada a su pareja. Tenía razón.

Entre jadeos entrecortados Kate sólo pudo balbucear una palabra: – Lubricante.

Miraron de reojo hacia la puerta de la habitación pero estaba demasiado lejos como para ir a por él, o siquiera a la cama. Descartaron la idea.

Kate volvió a susurrar grave y penetrantemente la siguiente idea que los dos tenían en mente – Sujétame.

Él, con su mano libre la deslizó a la cadera de ella. La otra que ella aprisionaba en su sexo la deslizó lentamente fuera no sin antes percibir que conforme la sacaba ella retozaba con su musculatura interna para disfrutar de cada centímetro que mantenían juntos. En cuanto salió del todo ella gimió contrayéndose por completo y convulsionando varias veces su sexo contra Castle, apretó dientes e intentó parar el inminente orgasmo que tenía a flor de piel. Sabía que si aguantaba, que a cada orgasmo a medio liberar, el siguiente en producirse sería más intenso que el anterior. Aunque para eso también necesitaba que la estimulación fuese más intensa. Pero hoy tenía dos cosas a favor: su propia predisposición y que Castle había acertado.

Él, al fin liberado la sostuvo de las caderas levantándola lo justo para ayudarla a moverse. Se echó hacia delante, con una mano se sostuvo sobre su pecho y por el hueco creado extendió la otra mano hasta su pene y lo guió hasta dentro.

\- Ooohh – rezongó – Kate esto sí es llegar hasta el fondo del caso a la primera.

\- Ja, ja, ja. – Ufana, ya que parte de su ansiedad se había liberado en ese segundo mini orgasmo, se movió encima de él. Arriba, abajo, delante, atrás, arriba, abajo, empapando, pringando, saliendo y retozando para primero humedecer su verga para después extenderlo por toda la zona interior del canal del culo, Ahora era momento de que él aguantase todo lo que ella había aguantado antes.

\- Mírame, míranos – pidió ella. Castle bajó la mirada hasta donde se unían sus cuerpos y deleitándose en lo que veía le ofrecía a ella también la visión de su rostro mostrando unas veces placer, otras vicio, otras lujuria, enseñándole sin palabras qué movimiento hacer, cuándo ceñirse más o cuando ensancharse más a él.

Un ronco gruñido avisó que él había llegado al punto de excitación de ella. Paró el balanceo encima de él, se incorporó y reclinándose atrás por última vez buscó de nuevo ese respaldo de carne y huesos que formaban las piernas para encontrar un punto de apoyo y moverse mejor.

Él la manoseó por una última vez, pringándo y lubricándose los dedos, ella se separó los cachetes y dejó que la acariciase, era el último preámbulo a lo que venía. Comprobó que desde la rabadilla estaba todo bien húmedo y resbaladizo, pasó por el esfínter acariciándolo en rodal al igual que había hecho antes en otra zona, cosa que enseguida tuvo como respuesta el intento de atrapar el dedo y querer engullirlo hacia el interior. - ¿Eso para luego? – la respuesta fue el balanceo afirmativo del otro.

De nuevo ella palpó y localizó lo que había sido antes un problema. Lo encarceló en la media luna de su cuerpo, apretó fuerte y Castle se movió para comprobar que el roce era perfecto.

\- Ahora sí – ahora sí se podía mover con más libertad. La fricción era más placentera. - ¿Puedes subirte un poco? – Se recostó un poco más sobre las piernas de él dejando un poco más de espacio para que él tuviera todo el acceso libre a su intimidad.

Separó con una mano los labios externos del sexo de ella y continuó firme pero suavemente acariciando el resto con la otra mano. Dos dedos, simétricamente paseaban por los labios internos. Arriba y abajo. Dentro, y recogía la secreción para luego esparcirla por el exterior. Fuera, y desde la "pepitilla", tal como habían bautizado al monte de Venus, hasta el ano para luego recorrer el camino por el interior. La mano que separaba los labios estaba estratégicamente puesta para que la prominencia ya completamente inflamada de Kate siempre estuviera cubierta y siempre tuviera calor. De vez en cuando la agitaba directamente para estimularla, pero lo importante es que siempre tuviera una fuente de calor encima de ella.

Le arrancó un gemido cuando empezó a palpitar directamente en la entrada de su sexo. Unos toques rítmicos que tocaban el perímetro de la abertura a la vez que sobre la carne del hueso del pubis. Una cadencia de cuatro: uno, dos, tres, cuatro e introducía un dedo.

Acariciando la pared delantera para arrancarle más fluidos; de nuevo, dos, tres, cuatro, metía dos dedos y presionaba a la vez con la palma sobre la pepitilla, paraba. Repartía la humedad.

El olor, ya no a cerezas o sales de baño; los sonidos, el ruido del chapoteo de los dedos en la entrada de su sexo mezclándose y sacando hilillos de baba transparente.

Más caricias, tocando, rozando y rodeando el bulto hinchado de su interior al igual que ocurría con el exterior. Gemidos, gemidos agudos si estimulaba la zona rugosa de delante de la vagina, gemidos graves si estimulaba la suave zona cercana al ano. El 'plop' de vacío al sacudir enérgicamente con toda la palma sobre su sexo. Sudor mezclado. Sexo al fin y al cabo.

Ella se retorcía, se estremeció en varias ocasiones como previo al inminente orgasmo, escapándosele y volviendo a colocar el puntal que intentaba mantener encerrado entre sus nalgas.

\- Máaahhgs - Gritó

\- ¿¡Más!? – Preguntó porque tenía la muñeca dolorida desde hacía unos minutos.

"_Joder. A tomar por culo_" pensó. Y nada más literal. Lo que pensó, realizó.

Desde el principio había notado que ella estaba más excitada de lo normal. Ya no sólo se lo había confirmado cuando le dijo que "Hoy has acertado" sino que sus gestos lo confirmaban. Estaba en estado "completamente a tu disposición para que me hagas lo que sea"

Él tampoco aguantaba, se excitaba de verla excitada. No hacía falta nada más. Con la mano que medio la tenía sujeta de cadera separándole los labios, buscó el agujero trasero que lo engulló con voracidad. Un grito ahogado de Kate hizo bramar a Castle cuando le clavó las uñas en las piernas y le desgarró la piel. Como consecuencia tuvo unos espasmos y ya ni supo lo que le hizo a Kate.

Mente en blanco, chiribitas, un quejido único, luz y un brillo extremo en los ojos como consecuencia de falta de oxigenar correctamente, un semidesmayo; mientras él lograba llegar a ver cómo levantaba la cadera bruscamente, sin darle tiempo a acompañarla, y verla eyacular. La fuente que surgió se elevó por encima de su cabeza hasta un metro más allá.

Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, exhausta, con convulsiones como si estuviera teniendo sexo con él pero que en realidad eran espasmos reflejos como consecuencia del orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Él todavía no había llegado a su clímax, y los últimos movimientos de ella eran suficientes para él, aunque no estuviese dentro. Tres o cuatro movimientos más y tendría su propio clímax.

Apretando los dientes y con temblores evidentes en su cuerpo lo buscó para abrazarlo. Esto se lo explicó la otra y única vez que había visto esto:

_\- Castle, yo no soy de las que tienen orgasmos de verdad con facilidad. Es más hay otras que jamás lo tienen… No me refiero a cuando hacemos el amor, eso es otra cosa… sí, ahí disfruto y está genial… Estoy hablando de un orgasmo completo, con eyaculación, con… completo. Eso apenas ocurre._

_\- Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, tú no tienes que hacer nada… Estoy segura que sola puedo conseguirlo antes que contigo._

_\- Sé dónde tocarme en cada momento, no tengo que guiar a nadie. Si ahora fuerte, ahora flojo, parar, seguir, cambiar fuera, si rozar o darme palmadas sobre… No, no… no. No eres malo, no. Sólo que esto… te prometo avisarte y demostrártelo si veo oportunidad… Idiota, ¡claro que contigo!_

_\- Cariño ven… hoy es el día, llevo un par de días que salto y ni me tocas… estoy… sí mucho… siéntate y mira… No, como en comisaría. Has pasado años mirándome, ahora harás lo mismo… Tú haz lo que quieras pero a mí sólo mírame. Este espectáculo va a ser sólo para ti._

_\- Ven – jadéo – abrázame… no pasa nada… sé que tiemblo más de lo normal… ¿Puedes meter tu…? O un dedo, es como estar llena y vacía a la vez… por favor sólo unos minutos… nada, estate quieto, se pasará… Abrázame un poco más, todo el contacto posible… sólo déjame dormir un poco… sí, no sólo a vosotros os entra el sueño… todavía no puedo verte bien, durmamos unos minutos y ya._

Al recostarse sobre él el temblor era evidente y unos espasmos reclamaban que necesitaba sentirse más llena.

\- Kate… yo… – gimió.

\- Hazlo. ES tu turno.

Y así con un último gemido, los movimientos, palabras, secreciones, sonidos se fueron atenuando hasta encontrar el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
